Second chances
by flaming wings
Summary: At the valley of the end sasuke succeeded in killing naruto and gaining the mangekyo what happens when he and 20 others are suddenly back alive and right in the beginning of war between konoha,suna,and kiri vs. oto some ooc eventual naruhina 1st fic
1. Death of a shinobi

Chapter1: Death of a shinobi

*Sasuke*

After the explosion of rasengan meeting chidori, Sasuke finally saw the results of such an explosion. With a tired but satisfied smirk and the mangekyo sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes he viewed the destruction before him. The legs and feet of the two statues were not but rumble, where the lake used to be a mere crater remained having had all water evaporated in the explosion this is the cause of his satisfied smirk. His victorious smirk from the body that lay in the crater, the body of his used to be best friend Naruto who had a hole the size of a small watermelon and the life faded from his eyes, the cause of his mangekyo. Sasuke unties his forehead protector and threw it at Naruto's feet.

"looks like I win again dope" laughed Sasuke as he limped towards his new village and master

*Kakashi*

"Pakkun, how much further" Kakashi asked his favorite summon as the neared the valley that Naruto's body lay.

"Not much further and we need to speed up a little, I smell blood and a lot of it." Pakkun replied.

"Whose?" was Kakashi's short question.

"Naruto's" Pakkun said softly.

Kakashi's eye widened and he sped up hoping to save his sensei's son. When they arrived it did not take long to find Naruto even after the rain washed away his scent. However they realized they were to late to save him as they looked into Naruto's blank lifeless staring eyes. _I'm sorry sensei, Naruto I've failed the both of you_ Kakashi thought despairingly as he picked up Naruto's body, dismissed Pakkun, and slowly made his way back to Konoha.


	2. Temporary Relif

Temporary Relief

-Konoha –

Shikamaru was waiting for news of his remaining team members along with his father, Rock Lee, and the sand siblings. They had arrived and heard that Neji and Choji were in critical condition and even though Kiba was better off than those two no one knew of Naruto and/or Sasuke. It was while they were pondering the fate of the latter 2 when Tsunade up.

"Choji is out of critical condition and will recover just fine, oh and Shikaku thank you for allowing me to use your clan's medicine without it Choji would have lost his life." She addressed them.

"No thanks necessary I would have done the same for anyone even if Choji wasn't the son of a friend I would have given the medicine." Shikaku replied honestly.

Before they could continue their conversation however Shikamaru cut in,

"Has there been any news on Naruto yet?" hoping that his friend was alright.

"Not that I know of. We'll wait here for Shizune to see if Neji will be alright and if

She has news of Naruto" Tsunade replied quietly, she too is worried about the blonde.

"Hokage-sama Neji is out of critical condition and he is healing well but…" Shizune cries as she rushes towards them everyone can hear the sadness in her voice.

"But what Shizune?" the Hokage asks fearing the answer.

"Kakashi has just returned and is requesting your presence in the morgue." Shizune replies as tears well up in her eyes.

"Who?" Shikamaru asks not wanting to know the answer fearing his friend was dead. Just as the others present wanted to know and feared the same thing.

"Naruto." She whispers as the tears finally spill over and pour down her face. Her reply does it. Tsunade feels herself about to break, but heads to the morgue to see if it were true, to confirm her fears. Shikamaru, Lee, and Gaara just pale and just barley manage to keep and tears from spilling over. While Temari and Konkuro do not know how to feel personally but are sad that their little brother's savior and 1st friend was dead."


	3. Sad realizations

(AN) warning some council (the shinobi side) is mega ooc and yes that includes the elders they actually care for Naruto for the most part the civilians and Danzo still hate him before the know of heritage

Sad realizations

~in the morgue~

Tsunade walks through the doors of the morgue and sees Kakashi crying (he finally shows emotion other than the odd eye smile) over a small blonde body and she knew it was true, Naruto was dead. She finally breaks down over his body and curses Sasuke and Orochimaru for causing the death of another of her loved ones. However she composes herself enough to summon the council to tell them of Naruto's death and heritage, or more accurately what she Kakashi and Jiraiya knew of it anyways.

~council room 1 hour later ~

"Hokage-sama why have you summoned us?" asks Danzo though his teeth are slightly gritted as he addresses her with respect.

"We are here for multiple reasons 1) Being Uchiha Sasuke is now a missing-nin with kill-on-sight status 2) he killed Uzumaki Naruto 3)I am revealing Naruto's heritage and 4) I am requesting a war on Oto and Orochimaru." Tsunade replied coolly.

"What do you mean his heritage Hokage-sama, I thought no one knew his heritage as the kyuubi attack there was no birth certificate?" asks an ever curious Inoichi.

"That demon has no heritage!" yelled one of the civilians.

"EVERYONE HAS A HERITAGE YOU PRICK, AND HIS FATHER HAPPENS TO BE THE YONDAIME!" yells a ticked Hokage as several members pale remembering just how they treated him and begin to pray for his and the Yondaime's forgiveness as well as cursing themselves for not noticing something so obvious while several shinobi members are not truly surprised because of how closely Naruto resembled the Yondaime they had to have a blood relation, then Tsunade continues a little more calmly "… anyone who has a problem or disrespects Naruto can resign immediately and go back to the life of a regular civilian, I also plan to tell the village so Naruto may be buried beside his parents." When everyone had calm down a little they approved the war as the elders wanted war anyways and as they and others wanted retribution for the invasion and for the death of their hero's son.


	4. Preparations

Preparations (Filler)

6 months later –

In the months that followed Naruto's death the villagers both shinobi and civilian were shocked when they discovered Naruto's heritage and like certain council members were begging for forgiveness while those that treated Naruto as a hero whether it be silently (like the clan heads) or publically (Iruka) had at least guessed they shared some sort of blood relation as such were not truly shocked. Another discovery was that the higher ups have declared war on Oto or more specifically Orochimaru. No one was truly surprised there would be war they were however when the Hokage sent Oto a formal declaration of war along with demanding the bodies of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. When they saw this they just laughed, laughed, and laughed some more. Konoha's preparations were going more quickly than expected when Suna's new Kazekage Gaara and Godaime Mizukage Mei added their forces to Konoha's. Unfortunately it would still be 2½ years until they got retribution.

*2½ year time skip*

"Shizune summon the Kazekage, and Mizukage as well as Hiashi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Temari, Konkuro, Neji, Gai, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Hana, Anko, and Asuma to meet in five minutes." Tsunade ordered as she looked over last minute preparations.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" she replied before leaving to fetch those that Tsunade wants.

-5minutes later-

When all of the requested people arrived Tsunade told them that the 4 teams present would be leaving a little before the main armies with 5 minutes between the departures of the 4 teams so that they could try to end war and save innocent lives before they were lost. Kohau and Homaru were going to take charge of the main forces as they still had some fight left in them.

"Team Tsunade will consist of Kakashi, Anko, and Hiashi; team Jiraiya will have Gai, Hana, and Asuma; team Gaara has Temari, Konkuro, and Neji, while team Mei has the original ino-shika-cho trio, any questions?" Tsunade finished up by reading at the teams that reminded nearly every ninja there about their team placements at the academy.

"No Tsunade-sama/dono" came the reply.

"Shizune you and shikamaru are in charge of the home guard, Team Tsunade we will leave in 30 minutes, Teams Gaara and Mei are to leave 5 minutes later, and Team Jiraiya will bring up and protect the rear Dismissed!" Barked Tsunade

"Hai" everyone replied agreeing with the plan


	5. Meeting the Enemy

Meeting the enemy

Team Tsunade was well inside enemy territory when Orochimaru sensed them.

"Ah, it seems as if we have company Sasuke-kun, Kabuto-kun."

"So it seems Orochimaru-sama." Came Kabuto's reply.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke.

"Well let's go meet our guests shall we." Orochimaru laughed not at all seeing Tsunade as a threat.

Soon enough the two groups met.

"Ah Tsunade, on and Kakashi and Anko fancy meeting you here …" Orochimaru began calmly but by the end he was chuckling then he continued "let me guess you're here to avenge your precious kyuubi brat and to kill us, yes?"

"You know very well why we are here Teme!" Hiashi spoke up surprising the others on his team for actually speaking and for his language at the end.

"Well as I am outnumbered why not even it out a little." Orochimaru said with an insane smile and a glint in his eyes.

"STOP HIM!" yelled Tsunade and Kakashi both recognizing this as the resurrection jutsu. However they were too late.

"Edo Tensei!" Orochimaru called out.

With that a coffin appeared and the other 3 teams had caught up to team Tsunade. When it opened everyone from Konoha had widened eyes. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara, and Neji yelled out.

"YOU TEME!"

The person in the coffin was …


	6. 1st Resurrection

The 1st Resurrection

… It was Naruto.

"Oh, I thought you would be grateful as I brought the kyuubi brat back, now Naruto-kun awake and greet our guests." Orochimaru-teme commanded as he weaved a final seal.

Naruto's eyes opened and he walked out of the coffin. When he was out he looked around and when he saw the Konoha teams he smiled and winked at them as if he was about to play a prank on Orochimaru. The teams were too busy contemplating what just happened to realize that Orochimaru (an/I'm just gonna call him Oro now) threw a kunai at Naruto until it sank into his head.

"Now Naruto-kun, Finish them!" Oro commanded.

However all Naruto did was look at him like he was crazy. _This dude is insane if he can control me where even Kyuubi failed _he thought. The Konoha teams stiffened when Oro gave his orders but then relaxed when they were not followed but they didn't let their guards down and were more confused than ever before.

This is when Naruto decided to speak, defiantly while glaring directly at Oro.

"Your insane you know that not even kyuubi could control what the heck makes you think you can also giving me direct orders has never worked just ask Baa-Chan and Kakashi-sensei!"

Thus leaving the Konoha teams and Oro's team shocked.

"What is the meaning of this Edo Tensei allows me to control the dead!"Oro screamed

"Yes is does but only if the one being resurrected either does not know what to expect as it was with the Shodaime and the Nidaime, or if they have a smaller will than their summoner neither is the case with me , especially since the Sho through Yon Hokages taught me what to expect and how to counteract it. They knew you would try to use me against my village and more specifically my precious people. All you've done is give me a body so I can help my village and her allies to beat you." Informed Naruto as he went to stand between Tsunade and Jiraiya to prove a point all the while glaring at Oro with a smirk that made the Konoha teams knew and feared whoever that smirk was directed at was royally screwed before continuing "Oh and release that jutsu you have over Sasuke I know very well that it was _you_ using Sasuke's body to kill me." Shocking the others and orochimaru when they looked at Sasuke all they saw was a blank look that they recognized as someone in a genjutsu. When Naruto said something that made the Konoha teams know they were right about orochimaru being screwed.

"Kyuubi Lunch!" commanded Naruto pointing at Oro and Kabuto.

As soon as he spoke his chakra began to spike drastically until it took the form of a fox beside him. The fox immediately attacked the two Naruto indicated. With the appearance over the fox the jutsu over Sasuke broke when he saw the Konoha teams he went over to join them. As soon as Kabuto was dead and Orochimaru who was injured severely a second chakra began to spike one the only Orochimaru, Naruto, and kyuubi recognized. With the appearance of the 2nd chakra Naruto's smirk grew.


	7. Shinigami

Shinigami

Teams Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara and Mei froze in fear when the kyuubi was summoned but when it was revealed they only attack those that Naruto wished they relaxed only to freeze again at the presence of another chakra. When the unknown chakra appeared the kyuubi backed off of the injured Orochimaru who had completely frozen in fear. Suddenly an ominous figure appeared below them.

"Oi! Shinigami-san you didn't have to come here to keep your bargain with tou-san and jiji." Naruto stated calmly shocking everyone except the Mizukage who didn't know him even the Shinigami was shocked."

"I know but I couldn't resist scaring the crap out of Orochimaru-teme and who the heck are you what have you done to the real Naruto!" replied the Shinigami when he recovered and asking a question that the others wanted answered.

"BAKA! I DON'T YELL ALL TIME YOU KNOW I'M NOT THAT BAD!" Naruto screamed back at Shinigami at the same time punching him across the room with a strength that rivaled Tsunade. Everyone stared at Naruto in shock not only did he punch Shinigami like it was an everyday thing but he did with Tsunade level strength.

"THAT'S NEWS TO ME AND YOU'RE THE BAKA! Well at least now I know you are the real Naruto and you're not possessed or anything. Anyway here is the rest of your soul and the other's souls." Said Shinigami not really caring that Naruto punched him or that those who were still alive had sweat drops and were currently picking their jaws of the floor. He held his hand out and in it were pure white glowing balls with one being half the size of the others (these are the souls though only Naruto and Shinigami know this) as he summoned twenty bodies. He threw every single soul at Naruto only the half-sized entered his body the others rebounded and went into individual bodies while Naruto's collapsed unconscious. While some of the other bodies slowly started to stir.


	8. More resurrections

(a/n) Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had writers block and was trying to write a few chapters the good think I got some new ideas for a new story expect it to go up soon

After Naruto collapsed from the soul entering his body Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gaara, and Neji started to rush to him but Shinigami held up his hand to stop them.

"It is alright there is an order to which the resurrections must happen in, the most recent dead must happen last where as the oldest dead must come first. I also need to warn you depending on the persons age when they died they will appear older or younger than they died the 12 -15 year olds will have the bodies of 5 year olds but they will quickly age until they reach Naruto's correct age of 15 and if they were over 60 then they will be 20 years younger if they have been dead for 15 years or less they will be they age they would have been any longer than that they will be the age that they died at." He told them as the bodies started stirring quicker.

The first gave everyone a shock it was the Shodaime and following immediately after the Nidaime. The next two nearly gave Tsunade a heart attack her breath caught as her little brother and her old lover started looking around, she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time laugh because her brother was now a 5 year old. The next 4 made Kakashi choke and made tears come to his eyes as he recognized his father, his teammate and best friend as a five year old, his surrogate mother and sensei's wife, and his surrogate father and sensei (the last two made everyone's eyes widen and their mouths gape). The sand siblings let tears leak for the first time in years when they saw their mother rise after the Yondaime. The next two made Neji and Hiashi freeze and fall to their knees when the recognized Hizashi and Hitomi (Hinata's mom). Mei was the only one that recognized the woman that rose after Karura. The 13th–16th resurrections made Sasuke's heart skip a beat when he saw his parents and the elderly couple that gave him bread whenever he passed their bakery. The Mizukage stiffened with the next two resurrections Zabuza and his apprentice Haku (who is also 5). Jiraiya and Kakashi let out perverted giggles knowing one Anbu kunochi would be very happy to see her beloved again. The final two to rise were the Sandaime ( who Is 20 years younger) and Naruto the final 5 year old). Everyone except Orochimaru, who everyone had forgotten amidst the resurrections (a/n I bet you did too), was overjoyed at the said resurrections knowing their friends and family were here to stay. Everyone was suddenly reminded of Orochimaru when Shinigami said "Naruto, Obito, Nawaki do whatever you want to the teme over there, whatever I or the others or even _kyuubi_ do would pale in comparison." This brought on cheers and identical evil smirks the do not belong on any 5 year olds face (even if they are actually 15 years or older).


	9. prankster sadists

Chapter 9

As soon as the smirks formed they were gone along with the boys the belonged to when the Shinigami transported everyone beside the 3 boys and Orochimaru outside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled the non-resurrected people.

"Letting those three boys/demons handle it cuz anything the rest of us do will seem merciful and I and the others should know as we were the test dummies." Shinigami replied with anime tears running down his face and some of the others were either copying Shinigami or groaning, all of them remember pranks that were pulled on them.

Soon high pitched screams reached them from Orochimaru's location and even Shinigami shivered, they shivered again when the screams were suddenly cut off. Next thing anyone knew the three boys were back one with a head and a second with a daimyo that look scared shitless. In unison everyone that had been resurrected and Shinigami raised three fingers and counted down. "3, 2, 1,"

BOOOOOOOOM

The entire village and hideout went up in flames. The four original teams turned to stare at the boys who caused such destruction only to see all three of them giving each other high fives around Orochimaru's head.

"What?" they asked when the saw the teams looking at them only to get know answer.

"Can we just go now and Shini-jiji don't you need to go back to your realm soon?" asks Naruto breaking the teams out of their daze, and blink several times and laughing at the name Naruto had giving the Shinigami.


	10. Back to Konoha

A/n vie had some writers block so the next few chapters may or may not be good they are really just fillers and some/most are explanations also shinigami left as soon as he was called shini-jiji to escape the humiliation. And finally I've got my own laptop now so I can update more often

"Unless you are not well known by the villagers put up a henge so no one dies of a heart attack and until we can make an official announcement of you resurrection!" Tsunade ordered and everyone except Haku's mother and Karura. And those who shared blood relations made their henges look similar. The elder ninja had to make henge for the four 5 year olds as they couldn't exactly use chakra correctly anymore.

"So … uh Naruto any idea how the hell this resurrection bit works?" asked Kakashi.

"Nope _I_ don't, but Tou-san does" Naruto states pointing at his father.

Everyone looked at Minato who looked uncomfortable with all eyes on him before he said "I'm only going to explain it once so gather everyone Naruto deems important on and I would tie up Sasuke until you can explain he was under mind control the whole time."

Tsunade and Sasuke agreed so he was tied up. Then everyone looked at Naruto to hear who he would pick. Seeing this Naruto began to think until he came up with a solution. "The council, the rest of the Konoha 12 and their sensei's, the Konohamaru, Hanabi, Irueka-sensei, Shizune-nee-chan, Baki, Yuugao, and the Ichiraku's." He told them as they neared the main army; they also discovered that there had been a battle ending with the Oto Nins annihilation. Tsunade went to speak to the elders and 5 minutes later everyone was heading back to Konoha. As they got closer those that had been resurrected Konoha shinobi and Sasuke were growing more and more excited to see their home after so many years.

Upon arriving Shizune ran up to greet them. Once the greetings and welcome homes Tsunade ordered her to get those that are listed above to meet her in the council room in an hour.


	11. Surprise

Chapter 11

The people that Naruto/Tsunade had summoned were gathered and waiting. Exactly and hour after she had called the meeting Tsunade, the other 2 Kages, the teams they lead, and 22 others. Out of the those 22 the only one recognized was Sasuke Uchiha, when they saw him several had to be restrained from killing him while others were shocked into a stand still because the teams that went to avenge Naruto was just sitting there looking like they were trying not to laugh.

Once everyone had calmed down Danzou spoke ever so patient (I love sarcasm), "Tsunade why have you summoned us and who are the others following you?"

Her reply was a cool "You were summoned here because I have some announcements and these people are a part of said announcements."

"Then get on with it" was Danzou's curt reply.

AT this a huge grin spread across her and the teams' faces "My 1st announcement is Orochimaru is dead…" she was cut off by cheers from the council and howls of delight from Naruto's friends. When they had finally calmed down Tsunade continued "… also because of him 17 of our village's heroes have been brought back to life and are sitting in this room in fact they are in the 22 people behind me covered in a henge to save the village from mass panic also Sasuke was not the one to kill Naruto it was Orochimaru in Sasuke's body and after Orochimaru was in complete control because of some jutsu …" once again she was cut off but this time from gasps of shock and looks of hope.

"W-w-who and How? And what proof do you have that it wasn't Sasuke?" stuttered out Koharu.

"The proof is the fact that 1 of the resurrected people told us 2 Orochimaru confirmed by being pissed that we knew and 3 he is willing to have his mind examined by Inoichi. The 17 heroes of Konoha are also younger or older depending on age and/or how long ago they died and are back to life because the teme used edo tenshi to bring back Naruto to fight us thankful the gaki is full of surprises and Orochimaru failed to control him. Naruto joined us and sicked Kyuubi on him and Kabuto. Kyuubi killed kabuto and managed to inflict severe damage to Orochimaru. It was then that Shinigami-sama himself appeared and granted Naruto full life and 20 others the same. Unfortunately Naruto and 3 others are now 5; fortunately they will age quickly until they reach 15. The people who were Konoha shinobi when they died are Naruto Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hayate Gekko, Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Teyaki and Uruchi Uchiha (the bakery couple), Hitomi and Hizashi Hyuuga, Minato and Kushina Namikaze, Obito Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake, Dan, Nawaki Senju, Tobrima Senju, Hashirama Senju. The other four are Karura Sabaku, Zabuza Momochi, and Haku and Yuki kooraisu (a combination koori and aisu both pretty much mean ice)."

As their names were called they dropped their henge or in the case of Haku, Naruto, Obito, and Nawaki had others dispel the henge.


	12. Great joy and a traitor dies

Chapter 12

Everyone was shocked. Several dead people were standing in front of them, and Sasuke had been under Mind control the whole time? Was it possible that other traitors to the leaf had been under mind controls, they would ask those that had been resurrected later. Then it clicked Naruto had been brought back to life. All those that had considered Naruto a friend or a brother or maybe something more (only Hinata) surged forward and grabbed him, 5 seconds later Naruto was completely crushed in a hug in the middle of the Konoha 12, the Ichiraku's, Irueka, Shizune, and Konohamaru.

"I…Mi-issed yo…u guie…s to b…ut can't br…eath!" Naruto managed to call out even as his face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen, and what oxygen he had knocked out of his lungs (though it turned slightly purple when Hinata unwittingly shoved his face to her chest). With that the stranglehold on Naruto loosened enough for him to suck in oxygen (however his face was still red).

"Now that you are done crushing my son's lungs I think it is time to explain fully." Minato said in amusement as soon as Naruto's face returned back to its normal color.

"Please do, I would like this explained so we know it's not a hoax." Danzou stated pompously. The others present glared at him for questioning their heroes' and leaders' integrity.

"If you are questioning us you are questioning Shinigami-sama, If you don't believe us ask Mizukage-dono as she has no reason to lie!" Hiruzen replied.

Those that did not witness the resurrection or was resurrected looked at the Mei.

"He's right I saw Shinigami-sama himself raise them." Replied Mei.

Danzou was now fuming his greatest enemies were back from the grave, this set his plans back. He was still delusional in thinking he could complete them.

"Oh and before we begin explaining…" Minato started out but was joined by the other Hokages "…Anbu take Danzou for conspiracy and treachery!"

Kushina spoke up this time "We have evidence that you have been helped Orochimaru Massacre the Uchiha clan and frame Itachi for it!" Everyone stood in shock that Danzou would betray them like that. They glared him and thought he deserved it when the 10 Anbu that appeared executed him before he could escape.


	13. Explanation part1

Chapter 13

"Now that the traitor is dead let's get on with the explanation…" Minato continued as if he didn't just see a death in front of him "… Shinigami-sama resurrected us because when Orochimaru killed Naruto at the Valley of the End he killed a Biju and it took 3 years for Naruto to finish gaining control of all that chakra – be careful cause even though his chakra will not harm anyone unless he wants it to his chakra control in general sucks and if he tries to uses to much of it before he gets back to his teenage body it will cause random explosions – Now that he has finished his training Naruto is now the Juubi no Kitsune because he was a new Biju and had died during training he had the ability to raise others from the dead 2 per tail besides himself equaling 21 total resurrections. Normally when this happens, yes it has happened before with each and every Biju to be honest, the others that were brought back would have a half life to be commanded by the Biju, but because of how shitty Naruto's life has been and how he bore it all with a smile and didn't come out completely insane we were granted full life instead. It also help that we promised him Orochimaru's, Kabuto's and any evil soul we kill to snack on."

With the 1st part of the explanation over everyone looks at Naruto only to find that he is asleep in Hinata's lap. This caused everyone to sweat drop except Kushina who chuckle and say "I'm actually surprised he lasted as long as he did after all he used most of his chakra to bring us back." At this everyone understands why and how he fell asleep during something this important and chuckles along with Kushina while nodding in agreement.

"Also you may want to inform the villagers to not injure him because whatever happens to him happens to the rest of us as well." Hiruzen states after everything sets in causing the non-living-dead people (the people that were not resurrected) to look confused.

This gave Obito his chance to jump in *sigh* "say that my wrist was slit with a kunai, you'd expect it to bleed but…" he cuts himself off and before anyone can react slits his wrist with a kunai causing shock and surprise to reign as where the kunai supposedly slit his wrist not even a scratch appeared. Then Obito started again "… and if something were to happen to Naruto…" he walks over to Naruto and presses the kunai against his palm just hard enough to draw blood, and the living dead people have the same hands as Naruto's bleeding one twitched. "… then it happens to the rest of us" Obito finished cleaning the blood off his and Naruto's hands while the non-living-dead people picked their jaws up off the floor.

"Ano there is still one thing you didn't explain, when you guys were unconscious shinigami explained that you would appear younger or older and the 4 5 year olds would age quickly." Kakashi stated.

"oh that one is easy for those of us that are older it's because Shinigami-sama made us the age we are suppose to be and the younger people were made younger so they would be held back by old age and the 4 5 years olds will age as fast as Naruto's chakra reserves refill, also as Naruto regains his chakra don't be surprised if he has fox tails sticking out his ass and fox ears.


	14. Explanation part2

Chapter 14

(a/n sorry I took so long I had a hard time finishing this chapter due to school and writers block to make up for it my new story has been posted and this is my longest chapter ever im posting this because I haven't updated in a while when typically I like having a few chapters already written but oh well also reveiw please i would like to knoew what everyone thinks of this story also if possible in a review or you can pm me some ideas for this story im stuck)

"Okay we understand we understand why Naruto needs to be protected, and I'm glad he is not awake to listen as I don't really want to deal with his temper tantrum when he finds out he's getting body guards, but why did you bring up the villagers? I mean we all know they, for the most part, hated him but they never actually physically harmed him right? Also how is he a Biju" asked Tsunade her fists clenching and unclenching at the fact that her pseudo-grandson may have been harmed by the very people he has sworn to protect with his life. Before anyone can speculate further as not even those who died knew the answer to that question the seal holding back Kyuubi began glowing. Chakra flowed out of the seal until it took the form of a woman with fox ears and a tail.

"I can explain that because Naruto can mask his emotions so well if didn't live inside him and witness everything that happened that I am the only one that can explain. Hiruzen you knew something had happened to him when he was 4 but didn't know what actually happened. Oh and uh sorry I attacked 15 years ago. Granted I wasn't actually at fault but I still feel guilty," the woman who turned out to be Kyuubi spoke when she finished forming outside the seal.

"HUH?" and "WHAT?" were the general replies that went around.

"Uh what do you want me to explain 1st the reason the attack happened of the incident when Naruto was 4?" asked a sheepish Kyuubi.

"Tell us of the incident 1st!" demanded all those close to Naruto especially Minato and Kushina.

"Alright, well Hiruzen, Iruka remember how about a month into his 1st semester at the academy he went missing for about a month?" asked Kyuubi. Sarutobi, Iruka and Jiraiya all nodded.

"Well Iruka would you mind getting Naruto's grades from that month and the grades immediately after his return?" Nodding Iruka went to collect them looking confused on how Naruto's grades would explain anything (oh how wrong he was). The other were just getting impatient and wanted an explanation right then.

"While he's getting those grades, Hinata you may want to give him to Kushina cause she is gonna get majorly overprotective of him," Kyuubi suggested. Hinata did as told while those who knew Kushina personally were terrified of whatever it was that make her react that way. It was then that Iruka returned still looking confused.

"Now tell us his grades before and after his disappearance" commanded Kyuubi. Looking ticked at being commanded like a friggin genin he looked at the grades only to have his eyes widen to the point everyone there thought that they might fall out of his head.

"His grades were perfect in that 1st month, the lowest is a 99%, but afterwards his highest was a 46%" Iruka was barely able to get out do to shock. The others all had the same reaction as Iruka but they took it a step further by looking at the currently sleeping boy wonder what could have made his grades drop so low, Then looked at Kyuubi for an explanation.

"About a month into the year some of the villagers found out about his near perfect grades and on his way home he was attacked but the mob got him from behind all we know for a fact is that the leader had thed sharingan blazing in his eyes. When the mob left Naruto somehow wound up in the forest when he was heading for you Sarutobi, being severally disoriented and dizzy as he was didn't help any. He came across my old den he collapsed once he was inside, he was dying and I couldn't get enough of my chakra through the seal so I and shinigami altered it a little. It went unexpectedly, he starting absorbing my chakra which is why he is a Biju now the reason Orochimaru succeeded in killing him is because he wasn't fully trained and hadn't gained the immortality bit yet. However he began to fear power so he held back and hid behind the façade of an idiot. His reasoning was what do the people fear more a smart and powerful demon or a stupid weak one. Since that incident the only time his true genius was he was in battle." Kyuubi informed them. As she had predicted Kushina had gone into overprotective mother hen mode squeezing Naruto to herself to reassure her that he was still with her. Even Minato got as close as he could get to his son without crushing him and Kushina. Tsunade was clenching her fist so hard her nails were cutting into her palm sending a trail of blood to drip onto the floor.

"I have a question," Sarutobi stated. "If Naruto knew of you back then, then why the hell did he not tell me?" he finished.

"He didn't tell you or anyone for that matter because he didn't want anyone to get hurt even after what happened to him he was more worried about everyone else's safety he was even protecting the other shinobi cause he knew the consequences if I was revealed to him by one of your shinobi. When Mizuki attacked him and revealed the secret he wasn't pissed that Mizuki just screamed out his secret like that but that he had hurt Iruka." Kyuubi stated.

Once everyone had calmed a little Tsunade reminded Kyuubi she still had to explain why she attacked.

"I had been attacked myself and put under a very powerful genjutsu and forced to attack against my wishes. The one who attacked me was Madara Uchiha" she said.

"But that's impossible he died when he and the Shodaime fought at the Valley of the End" Koharu shouted.

"no it's not I was merely able to weaken him as I found out when I died" stated Hashirama.


End file.
